Fullmetal Alchemist in Sonic Universe!
by Sasu-Nii-Chan
Summary: Sonic and Tails are on a mission to get the philosipher stone. From an accident they had years ago. Can they suceed? You better believe it! My second work. Each chapter after the prologue covers an entire episode of the anime FMA.
1. Chapter 1

Ain't telling you guys who's who so you have to guess and watch the anime as well to find out. Have fun! This is my first crossover. Btw the dialogue is almost the exact same as the anime. To keep it purely a crossover.

-------------------------------------------------------

The sound of chalk being drawn into the floor was all they could hear. It was silent in the room, almost nothing was heard. The room was kinda messy, as it had books and suits of armor all over the place. Stacked on the shelves and everything. It was so dark, the only light being a candle on the table. A picture rested on a nearby shelf, showing the pictures of two humanoid creatures laughing and smiling, one being a hedgehog and the other a kitsune or twin tailed fox. Behind them was a taller hedgehog with a small smile. Their mother, as it seemed to show.

Drawing away from the books and symbols decorating the walls, there was a large symbol being drawn on the ground. The same hedgehog boy, now a little older, was drawing in the last details as his younger brother, the kitsune, watched with anxious eyes. The blue furred hedgehog seemed determined as he drew the last lines, his green eyes reflecting the same light as the candle flame. The light of faith. The kitsune's tails silently twirled as his yellow fur bristled with anticipation as well. Looking back to his brother he saw the chalk finally lift and heard from his brother at last.

''That oughta do it.'' The hedgehog said, putting the chalk away before smiling to his brother's excited and nervous face. ''You ready Tails?'' He asked, his tone dripping with determination and eagerness. Tails didn't know what to say to him, he was so enthusiastic. He nodded and made a small uh huh. The blue hedgehog could tell, since he smiled back. ''Don't be scared Tails. Everything's perfect.'' He said and looked back to the symbol.

Outdoors it began to rain. There were small droplets of water, then the downpoor came hard. The small house the two were in was drenched instantly as the two sat still, listening for a couple seconds. Finally the hedgehog looked back.

''Let's go for it.''

Tails made another uh huh and both placed their palms on the circle. Before they knew what they got themselves into, yellow sparks came from the symbol : a transmutation circle. The light came brighter and brighter and a wind began to flare around them. The hedgehog, Sonic, smiled as the energy crackled. Nothing could go wrong now. They had spent so much time to bring her back. The determination flared more as then bright blue light sparkled and dropped into the circle, crackling and flaring back in as a tornado like energy came from the yellow circle. It was beautiful. The flaring light rushed over them and swirled around again and again. Both boys were smiling as they watched the electricity flying around them. They were going to bring her back. She was so close to them now. Their mother.

Alchemy, the science of understanding the structure of matter. Breaking it down, and reconcstructing it as something else. It could even make gold from lead. But alchemy is a science. So it must follow the natural laws. To create, something of equal value must be lost. This is the principle of equivalent exchange.....

It was at that moment that the yellow energy suddenly turned red. Sonic and Tails both gasped as the electricity began to become violent. Sonic stared as the tornado now blazed purple and red, and he could sense something wrong. That night, he was to learn that somethings could not be measured on a simple scale. There was a flash of lightning, then a scream as the rain raged on....

Two women raced out of the neighboring house. A pink hedgehog raced out, looking around in fright. ''That was Sonic!'' She gasped as she looked around in the rain, terrified. The other woman, a brown squirrel or chipmunk mobian caught on the girl's hand and looked past into the rain. ''Wait Amy....Look.'' She pointed to the light filled house that belonged to the brothers.

Also on a hill nearby a black and red hedgehog stared at the light without much expression. He wore military clothing. His red eyes watched as the light began to dim down, then fade away to nothing....

Smoke filled the room and small cracks of blue energy flew around as a scared voice moaned and sobbed. ''Tails...'' Sonic cried quietly as he tried to see. ''Miles say something!'' He gasped as he could only see a hole where his brother had been. ''Tails no! STAY WITH ME DAMNITT!'' he yelled and gritted his teeth. The pain was unbearable for him. ''This wasn't supposed to-'' His voice ended in an agonized scream. There was no right leg or left arm on him. He'd lost both in the transmutation. But his brother had lost everything, which made him even more pained than before. ''What have I done?'' He said and coughed. That's when he sensed a living being in the room. Sonic looked up, eyes in almost a hopeful look as he gasped. There's was something in the smoke...moving. A pale arm reached up and hanged wierdly. More hope began to show in Sonic's eyes. A weak laugh of joy came from his pained mouth. Could it be...? ''Mom...'' That's when he noticed a wierd shape attached to the arm and his weak smile turned to concern, then fear. ''Is that you?'' He asked to the figure as more smoke cleared. Eyes widened as he saw a large heart and a wierdly contorted body. Glowing purple eyes came from the smoke and the noise of strangled breathing came from the monstrosity in front of him. And as the strangled breathing continued, Sonic screamed.

------------------------------------

''I hate deserts....'' Sonic said grogilly as he moved through the huge sand dunes with a tired look on his muzzle. He was older now, late teens maybe. He sported bangs now, and a red jacket with a symbol on the back. There was a black shirt and pants as well, and white gloves finely accessorised his hands. The tired hedgehog finally made a stop and made an attempt to swallow some air. He looked back up and moaned. ''It's nothing but sand.'' Before he knew it he had fallen down with a thump. ''If there was some grass I could turn it into bread. I'm starving!'' He muttered. Suddenly he didn't sense anybody else. Lifting hiself up he looked around. ''Hey Tails where'd ya go?'' Looking side to side he yelled ''Tails! Tails!''

''Down here!'' A voice piped up and a large hand grabbed the hedgehog's ankle.

''AHHHH!'' Sonic screamed.

''I sunk again...'' The voice replied. An anger mark appeared on Sonic's forehead. ''Reason number 2 I hate the desert!''

It took a long time, but Sonic had managed to dig his brother out. There was a tall mechanical kitsune suit standing there now as Sonic panted in tiredness. He jerked his head to the suit of armor with two anger marks now. ''I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU KEEP FALLING IN!'' He snarled.

''I get full!'' The suit or armor (Tails) cried back.

''Full of WHAT?'' Sonic growled and kicked the suit of armor's chest. The chest plate opened, revealing lots of sand before the whole thing dumped on Sonic and buried him in the ground.

''Heh heh heh...'' Tails giggled as he stepped away from the now growling pile of sand. The sand was moving a little, then exploded to see an angry Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic began chasing after Tails madly.

''Get back here!''

''What are you going to do?''

''Nothing!''

''Then why are you chasing me?''

''Stop and you'll find out!''

''I promise I won't get myself buried again!''

''Unless it's by my hand!''

''SONIC!''

''AARRGH!''

------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

''You okay brother?''

''It's your fault for not stopping when I said.''

''You wouldn't stop either if someone were chasing you.''

''Shut up! Too tired to fight...''

The two had found themselves out of the desert and into a small town. As the hot sun beat down on the two brothers, civillians walked across the streets and people muttered to themselves as they watched the two strangers walking down. The town looked pretty decent. Statues of gods and beings were spread around, but the brothers didn't notice them. Especially Sonic, who was as thirsty as a man could get. Panting, he walked down the street, a few steps ahead of his brother, head down.

''Water...Water...I can almost hear it.'' Suddenly Sonic became aware of the sound he was hearing and lifted his head, ears erect, suddenly suspicious. ''Wait a minute. I can hear it!'' He could hear the sound of water flowing, splashing. He quickly ran to the edge of the street and turned around the corner. All he saw was a fountain in the distance, water flowing from it like a mini waterfall. His eyes widened and he suddenly grinned hugely. ''TAILS! LOOK! AHAHAHAHA!'' He lost it and, before Tails could stop him, took off towards the fountain. Breaking into a sprint, he ran towards the water in joy. ''AHAHA! Water water water water water. WATER YAY!'' He jumped towards the fountain, until he realized something wasn't smelling right. Stopping, he landed at the side of the fountain, hands resting on the edge, looking into the liquid.

''Guess that explains the nasty stench in the air.'' He said in dissappointment.

''What's wrong?'' Tails asked, catching up with the failed hedgehog, before noticing the liquid as well. ''Hmm?''

Grabbing a cup, Sonic scooped up some of the liquid. It was a dark red, and the stench wasn't very appealing as he lifted it for a closer look. ''Is it blood?'' Tails asked. ''Nope. More like blood red wine.'' Sonic answered, heart sinking in dissappointment.

It was then a strong hand grabbed the hood of Sonic's jacket and lifted him up. ''Hey you get away from there! You know that's off limits to kids!''

The person who had grabbed Sonic had been an armadillo. His name was Mighty, and he ran the shop near the fountain. After a breif disscussion, Mighty was laughing as Sonic and Tails were taking a seat at the food shop itself. Sonic had been given a drink finally, and seemed rather pleased, while Tails sat there, listening to the talk.

''Haha. You're out of towners that explains it.'' Mighty guffawed as the two brothers sat there. ''You'll have to forgive me, I thought you were trying to steal a little nip.''

''A fountain's stuck with free wine? It's pretty risky. This town must be loaded.'' Sonic replied, a smug grin on his face.

''Yeah we do alright here.'' Mighty said, then his eyes widened a moment. ''Oh I almost forgot! Time for a little soul fu.'' He turned on the radio attached to the shack's front, and a strange music began to come out. Sonic turned in his seat, noticing the sound not just coming from the shack, but from the shack across, the balconies of every house, the school buildings, even the tower up ahead. Tails even noticed, and looked over towards all the noise. Sonic just sat there, confused, while Mighty placed his hands together into some sort of prayer.

It was then a large voice spoke, and Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''Children of God who live upon this land, pray in faith and you may be saved. As sun lights the day so does the sun god leads to illuminate thy path and drown out the...'' As the voice continued on the brothers noticed the statues again. It was of a large god like figure, who carried a staff with the sun at it's tip, and who wore a crown that represented a sun as well. They also noticed everyone praying, their hands placed together and their heads bowed. A religious thing of course. Sonic listened for a moment, then turned around to his drink with a huff.

''Well that's freakish.'' He muttered.

''Some kind of religious broadcast.'' Tails muttered as well. Mighty stopped praying then and put his hands at his hips, a look of annoyance on his face all of a sudden.

''Your buddies in a suit of armor and you're wearing gloves in the desert and you call us freaks?'' He raised an eyebrow. Sonic merely started drinking his drink again. Mighty turned towards Tails, who only stared back. Annoyed even more, he asked again. ''What's the deal with you anyway? You guys street performers?''

That did it. Sonic spewed his drink suddenly and angrily twisted to the bartender with a growl. ''I DON'T THINK SO POPS! Do I LOOK like a CLOWN to you?'' He snarled as Mighty observed him warily. ''Well you must have some reason to journey out this far.'' He replied. Sonic calmed down slightly. ''We're just trying to track something down that's all. Now who is this guy on your airways?'' He gestured towards the radio. ''Well that's Sir. Cornello.'' Mighty answered. ''Huh? Well that doesn't ring a bell.'' Sonic replied.

This time Mighty lost it. ''YOU KIDDING ME YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE GREAT PROPHET CORNELLO?'' He shrieked. Sonic lowered his head at that. ''What's great about him?'' He asked.

A man behind him suddenly came up and answered. ''He performed miracles for one thing. I've never seen anything like it.'' Another man came up and agreed. ''This town was a god forsaken dust ball until Cornello got here and transformed it into a desert paradise!'' More people huddled around Sonic, and another man said. ''Cornello can even forgive sins.'' And yet another man replied. ''Yeah. We're on the sun god's good side because of him.'' ''He gives us blessings!''

By the crowd starting to build up, Sonic sighed. ''I just remembered! We have to be somewhere!'' He sat up and looked to Tails. ''You ready to split?'' Tails nodded. ''Yeah. Ok.'' The suit of armor began to get up when he hit his head on the ceiling with a loud CLANG. The radio positioned at the front of the shack bounced then and fell, smashing into many, many pieces.

Mighty looked over with a look as if he were about to be ran over by a car. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. The entire crowd looked to the radio, and Tails said the only thing that came to him at the time. ''Oops.''

The armadillo snarled. ''Now you've done it buddy. What do you expect wearing a stupid tin suit?''

Sonic shook his head. ''Don't bust a lung Grandpa we can fix it!'' Mighty growled. ''It's in a thousand pieces!'' Tails sighed. ''I'm sorry.'' The mechanical kitsune walked up to the radio. ''Let me try.'' He stated. Sonic nodded. ''Sure.''

Tails was finishing up the symbol around the broken radio when Mighty's curiosity got the better of him and he asked what he was drawing. Sonic smiled, watching. ''We'll see in just a second. It's called a transmutation circle.''

Finishing, the mechanical kitsune stepped back, staring at the heap of radio and the circle it was placed inside. ''Ok. Here goes.'' The entire crowd was hushed, watching as Tails crossed his hands, the metal shimmering in the sunlight. Suddenly a blue lightning bolt hit the radio and circle, and light flared from the transmutation symbol before smoke suddenly hit and the crowd shielded their eyes. After a few moments, the voice of Cornello came back and there was a radio sitting firmly on the ground. It seemed almost new, repaired and operational. ''And if you are lost, follow me and you shall be found...'' The voice droned as the audience stepped back, except for Sonic, who was almost grinning at their expressions.

''It's really a land of prophets!'' Mighty cried, watching in awe at the machine. ''You're buddy can work miracles like Cornello!''

Sonic chuckled and looked to Mighty. ''It's nothing like that.''

''It's science.'' Tails cut in. ''We're alchemists.'' He was holding the repaired radio, and placed it on the bar's surface. Sonic smirked. ''We're the Elric Brothers. Not to brag or anything but we're pretty well known.''

The first man from before raised an eyebrow. ''Elrics? Not familiar.'' The second man replied. ''We don't have any alchemists in these parts.'' The third guy added in. ''I fix things for a living though. Let me know if you need a job.''

Sonic grimaced and laughed a little. A voice came out of nowhere and said. ''He doesn't need any work. That's Sonic Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.'' The figure, a female bat lifted her head, smiling. ''He's been a celebrity around the city. They say he's a real child prodigy.'' She continued. Sonic looked to her, then smirked in agreement.

However he wasn't the one recognized.

''Wow a real live famous person.'' One of the men stated, staring up to Tails.

''I see, you got the name Fullmetal because you wear that armor.'' Another said.

''Hey would you come to my Daughter's Birthday Party?'' asked another man.

''Uh, I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. He is!'' Tails pointed to Sonic, who had been watching with an annoyed look.

''You mean that little shorty there?'' One guy pointed towards the hedgehog.

That would be the death of him.

''SHORTY? CAN A SHORTY DO THIS? WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME A HALF PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET! I'M STILL GROWING YA BACK WATER DESERT IDIOTS!''

Sonic snarled, spinning the men to the ground and standing there, angry as hell. Mighty watched with a grimace. However, a voice got him to smile. ''I see there's plenty of excitement around here today!'' Commented a young mongoose, holding groceries she had recently bought from the store. ''Ahh. Mina.'' Mighty greeted as the mongoose walked to the shack, a smile on her face. She was dressed in a beige dress, her long hair down at her back, the sides over her shoulders. Sonic stood there, eyes wide, still holding the two men he had been fighting with earlier. Mina laughed a little. ''Don't mind me. I'd hate to spoil all the fun.''

Tails politely said. ''That's name is Miles Tails Elric. Nice to meet you.''

''And I'm Sonic.'' Sonic quickly threw the men to the ground, oblivious of the rest of the crowd looking down in concern. ''I'm Tail's older brother, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist.''

''Older brother? But shouldn't it be the other way around?'' Mina asked.

''Easy Sonic.'' Tails quickly said as Sonic stood there growling again.

Mighty chuckled then turned to Mina. ''Hey Mina have you finished your shopping for today's offering?''

Mina smiled. ''Yeah.''

''Alright then. Maybe you can take them to Temple then. They say they're looking for something. I bet Father Cornello could help them. You know, have them ask for God's Grace.''

Tails started to say no but Mina cut him off. ''It's alright if you don't have an offering today. And besides, he has rooms for travellers. You could stay there.''

Tails once again started to say no but Sonic cut him off this time. ''As a matter of fact we'd love to take you up on that wouldn't we Tails?''

''We would?'' Tails asked. ''You mean you want to?''

Sonic nodded. ''Mmmhmm.''

So the two started heading down the street towards the temple with Mina. Meanwhile one of the men looked to Mighty and said. ''It sure is nice to see a smile on Mina's face.''

Mighty sighed. ''Yeah. She's beginning to act like her old self again. Her heart has been healing at last.''

And in the background the bat smiled, before taking off.


End file.
